


The return

by vibespiders



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil, Devil May Cry (Game), Multi, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: Dante and Vergil are still trying get out of hell as they set down their fighting and started to get along with each other.
Relationships: Dante/Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. somnus

Dante and Vergil were tired out from fighting each other. They were lying on their backs and look up to the sky together. Dante turns his head and see Vergil smiling like they did when they were kids. His right hand on his chest as he slowly catches his breath, "hey Vergil…how long we were here?" 

"About a week," Vergil coughs, "I even lost track how long we were in here too." 

Dante begins to laugh and turns to the sky, "haha…you know I have that same feeling too. I wonder what Nero is doing now." 

"Maybe he is still with that cute that girl you kept on talking about." Vergil said, "now thinking back on what father said to me about having a piece of human. I finally understand why he loved staying here not only for mother but the human world is his home and not this place." 

"Well, were stuck here until a portal opens but I've already destroyed most of them on Fortune and Mallet." Dante said, "like father said, it's the power of the yamato to do it." 

"Haha, I wish that I knew more of father's demonic powers." Vergil gets up and sat down as he unsheathe the yamato, "this is what divides the demonic realm and saved the humans but at a cost of father's own demonic power. I don't even know how to fully use it to even get us out of here." 

"Yeah," Dante said as he smiles at his brother, "once we get back…I'm going to get so much pizza and eat at my place. You can join me too if you like?" 

"Huh?" Vergil looks at Dante in confusion. 

"You and me, together we can go to my place and hunt down demons for people." Dante said, "what you say, brother? You wanna stay with me?" 

Dante reached out his hand to Vergil to get up on his feet. Vergil grabs his brother's hand, "sure…I don't mind it one bit since were in this mess together." 

"Great!" Dante said. 

The yamato started to glow purple and Vergil feel something from their father's memento. He slightly pushes Dante out of the way, "move out of the way for a second." 

Dante raises up his hands, "have it your way." 

Vergil slices to open up a portal, "come Dante, we shouldn't wait for this close right now." 

Dante looks at his order brother and follow his rules, "okay have it your way but I'm going in first." He and hopped into the portal before Vergil. 

Vergil looks in a sour face, "hey wait! Alright fine." 

He jumps into the portal to meet up his younger brother looking up in the sky. Dante smiles at it because they are finally back home, "I wonder how my shop is doing. I hope Morrison did a nice job keeping those two ruining the place." 

Vergil walks up to his brother, "so what are going to do first, Dante?" 

Dante point up his finger up, "first we go and get some…" 

A few moments later, Dante and Vergil were at Dante's favourite pizza place. Vergil puts his hand to his face in deep disappointment, "why are we are here, Dante?" 

Dante looks at his brother as he sat across from him. He cleaned up his face from the tomato sauce, "well I haven't ate good food in like a while. You want some too?" 

"This is not good food," Vergil looks at the grease at the pizza, "urg…can't we have some real food?" 

"Nope, well it is strange to see this place still up and running again. I wonder why?' Dante said, "it even tastes the same as it did when this place first opened." 

"Well you named our home town underneath your fake name for first." Vergil said. 

"Well…" Dante hears behind the door opening and hears Nero's voice. 

"Nico, I don't know when Dante and Vergil are coming back. It's been like a few months." Nero said, "at least that I'm keeping up with Dante's…" 

Nero sees Dante waving him from the booth, "hey Nero!" 

"Dante?" Nero said, "did you got out of…" 

Vergil turns to see his son, "don't think that were just illusions." 

Nico bumps on Nero's shoulder and smiles at him, "see told you." 

Nero hands over a twenty for Nico and she slips it out of his hands, "how did you got out of hell? There was no way because of the yamato sealed the doorway and all the gateways are destroyed."

"We had some help." Dante smiles at Nero. 


	2. Stella

Nero looks at Dante with so much emotional on his face. Dante gets out from the booth as Nero went into his arms and cry, "I'm so glad you're finally back." 

Dante hugs him back and pats him on his head, "thank you…"

Vergil smiles at Nero and looks at the pizza. He could not look into his son's eyes and tell him he wants to be in his life but Nero already has that influence from Dante. He reaches out for the pizza and silently eating it.

"So how's Devil May Cry when I was away for a bit?" Dante asks. 

Nero looks at him in confusion, "a bit? More like about two years since you left, Dante." 

Dante sees Nero's face and puts his hands on his hips, "wow that long down there? I didn't even noticed. Come and sit down and eat with Vergil." 

"Yeah," Nero sits besides Vergil, "Devil May Cry is doing well with just Nico and I. Morrison took Lady and Trish with him so I haven't hear from them since besides a phone call from Lady that there was a mission in like south east asia." 

"Huh, is that right." Dante said, "at least they are making more establishments of Devil May Cry around the world. I'll call have to call Morrison soon." 

"Come on, we should catch up, Dante." Nero said as he reaches out to grab a slice of pizza, "I have a lot of things that I've done while you're gone." 

Dante chuckles, "really?" 

Nero calmly smiles because he has no more things to worry about, "yeah." 

"Nero," Vergil said as he wipes up the sauce from his face, "I would like to see my brother's work is like. Since I have to live with him for the rest of my life and follow what your grandfather wanted for us." 

"So the both of you guys made up?" Nero asks.

Dante and Vergil look at Nero in shock because that was the only way how they got out of hell in the first place. Dante puts his head down, "sort of but we are kinda still weak from entering from the other side." 

"Yeah, I'll let you guys rest for a bit before we get going out Dante." Nero said as he gets up, "we should get going back to your old place." 

"I'm on my way." Dante said. 

* * *

As Nico drives the van, Dante sat across from Vergil and Nero. He is reading one of his old magazines. Nero looks at the new devil breakers made by Nico. 

Dante looks up to see if the Vergil or Nero wants to talk to each other but they sit silently from across the table. Dante then becomes pissed that they weren't talking, "are you guys going to chat or what?" 

Nero looks at Dante in confusion, "what is there to talk about? I'm looking back my equipment for going out devil hunting." 

"I'm not in the mood to talk at the moment, Dante." Vergil said. 

"Well boys, I have to make a pit stop because someone called in that a demon came into their house." Nico said. 

Nero puts on his devil breaker and walks up to the front with Nico, "so what's this demon?" 

"Well just a few that invaded a house." Nico said, "nothing much." 

"Alright, let's get onto it." 

* * *

Dante and Vergil talk to Nico as Nero is out, "so this is the yamato. I have never seen a piece of art like this before. Can I take a look?" 

"Not a moment, Lady." Vergil said. 

"It's Nico, Mr. Hotstuff." Nico said. 

Dante interupts, "just do what she says, brother. Beside her adoptive grandmother made my guns." 

"Yes," Nico said with excitement, "now show it to me." 

Vergil pulls out the yamato out from the sheath. The blade shimmers onto Nico face, "satisfied?" 

"Oh wow, I've never seen anything like this." Nico said, "when it was broken back at Fortuna, daddy always told me about this thing being so powerful that it divide the demon world from the humans. I wonder how this blade was made and why this was give to your father from Mundus." 

"Father always kept secrets away from people, even out mother as well, brother." Dante said, "we may never know the full truth of the yamato's true power." 

"Isn't the rebellion and your father's sword is now fused together now." Nico said, "I still have no idea how the rebellion works."

"Well, I can still separate them." Dante said, "you wanna see the rebellion?" 

"Yes please!" Nico said. 

Nero then crash from outside the building, the three looks outside to see Nero fighting against demons, "I thought we were called for a small job." 

Nico looks outside from the window. Dante gets up, "what the hell is going on there?" 

"Guys, get back inside." Nero said, "Nico remember when were trying to find V's cane when Dante and Vergil were in hell." 

"Really, you found it." Nico said, "ohh let me that devil arm too." 

"The cane that my human half?" Vergil asks. 

Dante crossed his arms, "so you did have a devil arm that didn't know about." 

"It's use to control lesser demons from a great distance without even near it, Dante." Vergil said, "Nero is going to get himself killed if the user is still active in a radius and summons a huge amount of demons." 

"Well, we better set out." Dante said. 

"Not in this state, Dante." Vergil said, "we're too weak to fight at the moment." 

"It's not like I cared, brother." Dante said, "I am doing it for my family. Now come on." 

* * *

"Do you know where this guy is?" Vergil ask. 

"Just hand over the yamato and I'll use my quicksilver to slow down to to sense this guy." Dante reaches out his arm to Vergil as he gives the yamato. 

"Fine, just be quick with this." Vergil said. 

Dante smiles at his brother, "it won't take me a second and you can teleport to the guy who are controlling these demons." 

Dante ready in his stance to feel the presences of someone maybe controlling the cane. For one second, Dante then unsheathe the yamato and slice a side of the building and catch the guy who was controlling the demons. 

Dante then throws the yamato behind Vergil and caught it, "now! Who are you and why do you acquired a devil arm?" 

The mysterious hooded figure then fades away as he figures out that the the person who was using the cane made a destructible clone to use the cane. He turns to see Dante holding the cane in his hands as Nero finishes the last of the summon demons. 

"What was that, Dante?" Nero puts away his blue rose, "why would someone is using V's cane?" 

"I have no idea." Dante said, "the one that was controlling the cane from far away is a doppelgänger. They're must be someone out there that is strong enough to use a devil arm while controlling a clone at the same time. Smart really because…" 

Nero noticed he didn't sense a powerful demon from earlier, "so I wouldn't sense that demon because the clone was a distraction so it can get away easy, stupid bastards," Nero takes the cane from Dante's hands and look at it, "so you think there is another demon that is bad?"

"We don't know yet with a little bit more investigation. We know for sure whoever done this is either a demon or an angel." Dante said as he look at his brother from afar, "this is maybe the beginning of something evil." 

"Bummer…" Nero said. 

* * *

While Nico drives everyone back to the Devil May Cry shop, Nero is in the front reading Vergil's poetry book. The brothers were sitting down at the back talking about what just happened, "what kind of power can some demon can make a clone of themselves and kept it intact from it to escape," Vergil said as he writes into another book.

"So many demons desire the power of Sparda, the apple doesn't fell far off the tree." Dante reads his pin up women magazines inside Nico's van. 

"Are you mocking me?" Vergil tightens his grip on the cane.

"No, I just think that way because the demons want a piece of Sparda's power." Dante said, "we share a bit of it too." 

"You are thinking that this new demon flying around wants anything that shares the same blood as Sparda?" Vergil suggest to Dante about their next step on taking down this demon, "then we must investigate." 

"Not at the moment you two," Nero turns his head to the brothers, "it's almost nighttime and you need some rest before we head out." 

"Not before we get some strawberry sundays Nero!" Dante shouts out to Nero. 

"Yeah, I got it." Nero said, "are you okay with that Nico?" 

Nico having her hands on the wheel, "You see me? I'm always in the mood for some ice-cream too." 

"We should get some for Kyrie too." Nero said, "I'll give her a call to see what she wants. Were going to that new ice-cream shop right?" 

"Yup, Kyrie and and just went there a few weeks back and that is some good ice-cream." Nico said, "after all this demon hunting I think this is good for us to treat ourselves because you almost just died." 

"I know how to handle myself." Nero said. 

"It's been like a few years since V's cane has been resurfaced back to earth," Nico turns her head to Nero, "now we know there is another powerful demon lurking around. Maybe that is the reason for Dante and Vergil's return." 

"Maybe…We need some more time to figure things out at the moment." Nero said, "if this demon found V's cane, he could be seeking devil arms too." 

"Have you ever hold a devil arm before?" Nico asks. 

"I tried using Dante's Alastor sword or the twin swords Agni and Rudra," Nero said, "but devil arms aren't really my style but that bat guitar is pretty sweet to play it." 

"I think it is best when you acquired your devil arms." Nico looks back at the road and turned her wheels to a parking lot, "not just the red rose daddy made for you." 

"Maybe I do need to tune up my own weapons," Nero takes off his seat belt, opens the door and hops outside, "I'll get them my own way." 

"Boys in the back," Nico put the car into park and takes the keys out from the ignition. She comes outside and walks behind to pull the sliding back door to open and manually turn off the child-lock button, "it's time to get out of here." 

Dante puts down his magazines, "finally…we're here." 

Vergil gets up from his seat, "I guess it is time to eat." 

"That is what I wanna hear from you," Dante gives a big chuckle to his brother and meets up with everyone. They all went inside together and saw the waiter, "hello…" 

"Hello, how many?" the waiter said. 

"Four please," Nero called out. 

"Just give us a second to clear one for you." The waiter went behind from the front door and came back, "follow me now and I'll direct to you your table." 

"Thanks man." Nero replied. 

They followed the waiter to their table and the sat down for the waiter to give them the menus. Dante looks at the dessert menu and see his favourite dessert, a strawberry sunday, "ohh I haven't have this in such a long time." 

"Dante, you should get something different this time." Vergil sat next to Dante as he hold up his menu. 

"You're just jealous that you're going to get the same at me." Dante looks at the sulkiness from his older brother that he totally got him. 

"So you two like the same things?" Nero ask. 

"Only strawberry sundays." The twins interrupted Nero. 

Dante laughs, "haha…I haven't have this much fun since in forever." 

"So how did you guys liked strawberry sundays," Nero looks at the cafe's daily special on the menu.

"Your grandmother, Eva used to make use strawberry sundays by hand when we were little." Vergil said as he intently scrolling down the pages, "one time when she brought us out just for this one time. The first thing we eat together was that. We weren't really suppose to go out because demons could smell our blood so she made it herself. I still remembering your grandmother crushing so much ice so we can have ice-cream almost everyday." 

"So she was trying to be a good mother to you two wasn't she." Nero smiles, "I wish that I could've met her." 

Dante noticed how Nero's temper personality has lowered down since the first time they met, "she is a good mother. The one that we could ever have." 

Vergil chuckles at Dante as they no longer enemies and they finally be happy for once. Nico bursts in, "hey Nero let's do that drinking game with your dad and uncle here. Come on we should do it." 

Nico lightly taps Nero behind his head, "hey…now is not the time Nico and this is more of child friendly restaurant too." 

Nero has his arm covered at the back of his head. Nico grins at him and she is positive and said, "we'll do it later." 


	3. Ignis

After having their time out for something eat, Nico drives the car to the Devil May Cry shop. She parks it in front, "alright we are here." 

"Finally, I can get some rest." Dante gets up as Nero jumps out of the car and opens the sliding door, "are you guys staying?" 

"That is not necessary." Nero said having his hand on the side of the door and unlocking the child lock manually from the door, "we have some nightly demon hunting because it's a full moon tonight and more demons are recently coming out at nighttime and a lot stronger." 

Vergil had the sunday that he brought with him from the cafe, "does this have to do with the events from today?" Vergil took his plastic spoon and digs it into the ice-cream for another scoop. 

"Maybe, but at least tomorrow night would be a new moon," Dante hops out from the van, "so that the demons aren't coming that night." 

"You look at the night cycles?" Dante ask. 

"Nico keeps on record on what nights of the moon phase where the most demons are going to be more aggressive for the night." Nero sees his father coming out from the car, "it's will be a night patrol for us just in case something happens. It is good thing that you guys showed up. We could use a handful to go out for night watch out for demons." 

"Thanks Nero," Dante smiles at his nephew and one arm wraps around Nero, "just be safe out there." 

"I will." Nero reply and Dante let's go of him. 

The brothers watches Nero went inside the van and it drives away from him. Dante claps his hands, "well…let's go inside." 

"Alright then." Vergil said. 

Dante opens his shop and the boys went inside the darkness. Dante snap on the lights on and the fans on the ceilings. Vergil walks around and observed the shop for a place to sit at. 

"You probably remember this even though in theory this is first time here," Dante crosses his arms, "well that is when V came here that one time." 

"It's a little cloudy," Vergil said.

Dante places his hand on Vergil's shoulder, "if you need some rest, brother. You can sleep on my bed upstairs or sleep on the couch near my desk on the right." 

Vergil slowly takes off his brother's hand off from his shoulder, "I'll go upstairs. If you're ordering food for us to eat. Just call me down." 

Dante smiles at his brother as he went upstairs all by himself, "well what to do, what to do. I should clean up all the mess that the ladies leftover here." The phone started to ring and answers it, "hello… Devil May Cry, Dante speaking." 

"Well it is good to hear your voice again, Dante." Morrison said. 

Dante leans himself on his desk, "oh hey Morrison how is going?" 

"Well I haven't seen you in like two years," Morrison's voice is calm, "how it going over there since you've came back." 

"It's been alright having my brother going demon hunting with me soon." Dante said, "we're totally drained out on what happened today." 

"Oh what is that then?" Morrison said. 

"A demon found V's cane and uses it to summon and control lesser demons." Dante said, "so it was a devil arm after all, but I sort of knew it when V uses it to merge with Urizen. Then the familiars uses it to summon nightmare and it was still floating around because it never got destroyed and fallen in the hands on another demon." 

"So where's Vergil?" Morrison asks. 

"He went upstairs to sleep and…" Dante knows what is going on because Vergil will never leave his little brother's sights, "shit!" 

Dante hangs up the phone from Morrison and then runs upstairs, "I can feel a demon that is almost as powerful as us. How I didn't even noticed from before, it's him!" 

Vergil on the the Devil May Cry shop's roof as he waits for the demon coming towards him. A man wearing a green suit and bandages on his face. Vergil spread his leg and has his hand to quick draw, "who the hell are you?" 

"It has seems that you noticed me from a few miles," the man has almost the exact same voice as his but weakened, "I didn't know you felt me from so far away." 

"So you're the one who found his cane," Vergil pulls out his sword to quick draw and lunge forward, "I will crush you!" 

The man in green blocked his attack and pushed him back, "so you finally deemed this place to be your home now, Vergil." 

Vergil on the ground tries to get up but weakened from coming back from hell recently and cannot move. "I can sense Dante coming upstairs right now. He can finally be dead in my hands." 

"How did you know who I am?" Vergil holds up himself up with his blade. 

The man summons out a katana and puts the blade by Vergil's neck, "not so fast…one false move and I will do this to you but who am I kidding." 

The man laughs at Vergil as he summons green swords and floated towards Vergil and pierced his body so he cannot heal himself. Vergil falls down on his knees and coughs up blood and looks up the green man, "who are you?" 

"Gilver!" Dante runs out to the two and yells out, "what the hell are you doing here?" 

Gilver turns his head to Dante, "it's been such a long time since we seen each other." Gilver plunges his katana within Vergil's body, "I knew that you would come for your brother." 

"Stop!" Dante said as he runs towards them. 

Gilver summons another katana and points it to Dante, "I know that you're weak right now and I can take advantage but…" 

Dante hears Nero yelling from afar and swings his red rose as Gilver's face. Nero lands on the ground and turns to see Gilver's bandages where only cut. Gilver blocks his face with his hand, "how do you like that you asshole!" 

Gilver turns his head away as his summon swords faded out from Vergil body and started to cough. Dante runs up to his older brother and tends to his wounds, "hey you're okay brother. You're okay…you're okay." 

Dante hugs Vergil in his arms tell him over and over again. Vergil closes his eyes and tries not to sleep as he slowly breathing. Dante put his hand on his brother's head and kisses Vergil's forehead, "I'm here now, brother." 

"Now who is this demon?" Nero said as he exceed with his red queen, "what do you want?" 

Gilver turns to Nero and sees his red eyes. The bandages fall off of Gilver and his white hair fall down. He looks mad at Nero as he breathe like animal, "Neroooo…" 

Nero points his blue rose at Gilver, "I'm not afraid of you asshole." Gilver takes off his bandages off to show Nero his true face. He looks like an exact one-to-one to Dante and Vergil. Nero slowly loses his guard down, "who the hell are you?"

Gilver looks down and takes the yamato from Vergil dropped. He speaks to Nero in his father's voice, "a long time ago, Nero. I was created by Mundus the former prince of hell to kill Dante when used his alias name, Tony Redgave when he promised his sweet late old mummy to change his name and began his new life as a mercenary." 

"Mundus?" Nero sees Gilver striking at him with the yamato but he stopped by his blue rose and pushed him back, "I know you, I know you're the one that killed Nico's grandmother."

"So you heard of me then?" Gilver said he puts his foot on the yamato and shatters it, "well now Nero…" 

Nero sees the shattered yamato pieces on the ground. Even with his power, he can never repaired it. Gilver pulls back his hair like Vergil's and summons his swords, "I was once a part of Vergil as well when he was Nelo Angelo. You can also say that I'm your father too." 

"You're not my father!" Nero pulls out and plunge towards his red rose towards his Gilver face, "he's not a demon like you!" 

Gilver transports behind Nero and grab his arm and take his blue rose from him and shots him in the shoulder, "you still have a lot to learn, boy." 

Nero felt the shot from his weapon of the bullets piercing his shoulder and felt his left arm limp. He holds his hand over the holes, 'grr, why can't I move!" 

"I shot off what is healing your body so you would get your wound heal as quickly." Gilver said, "anyways…I am done playing around for a bit. I'll see you later." 

Nero realized it was another clone that Gilver made and he ran off, "hey wait!" He runs while holding his arm as he is trying to move it, "dammit what the hell is this?" 

Nero sees his uncle and father together as they are sleeping together peacefully on the rooftop. He summons out his wings and grabs them both off from the roof and jumps down to hear Nico calling him, "hey are you okay up there?" 

Nero float down to see Nico and trips over from the pain in his shoulder. He also drops his family too, "dammit…" 

"Hey what the hell happen up there?" Nico said.

Nero hit the back of his head to the wall, "patch up Vergil first please!" 

"What!" Nico said. 

"Do it!" Nero said. 

"Yes okay, okay!" Nico picks up Vergil and brings him inside the van, "hey come with me and I'll get you fixed." 

Dante sits beside Nero and Nero put his head to Dante's shoulder, "hey it is alright, kid." 

Dante put his arm on Nero's head as Nero started to cry, "I failed on protecting you guys." 

"It's happens, Nero." Dante said as he close his eyes. 

"I couldn't accept saying Vergil as father." Nero said, "seeing that man just now. I see father and how rotten he is." 

"Gilver, is an artificial demon made by Mundus." Dante said, "we met each other when we were mercenaries but he was tricking me the entire time to take my heart out because I believe he's an incomplete version of Vergil because he has no humanity but he desires humanity more than anything because he wanted to feel something." 

"It's not just that but I met him before I met you guys." Nero said, "when I was a kid that same man in bandages and wearing a green suit with thorns on it." 

"You've met him?" Dante's voice is calm to calm Nero down from crying. 

"About when I was fifteen at the time when I met that man." Nero closes his eyes, "he told me about something about my heritage that Credo didn't told me. Somehow he knew more about me than anyone else and so I didn't want to believe it in that man in green." 

"Yeah I get it." Dante said. 

* * *

Dante watches his brother recovering from the wound Gilver did on him. At least his heal factor is ok at the moment so he can heal his wounds. All the pieces from the broken yamato are in Nico's possession, "so how he's doing?' 

Nico wipes the blood from her hands. Dante moves his hair away from his face, "he's doing alright." 

"Good, Nero went out again to figure out where that Gilver guy went off too after his healing factor kicked back in." Nico said as she puts away her aid kit at the back of the car. "I think that is enough of patching your brother up." 

"I couldn't forget when Nell died because of Gilver." Dante smiles at Nico, "it was my fault for what happened to her." 

"I know you're trying so hard to forget about the past but grandmother, Nell has always tell me you shouldn't think about the past." Nico said, "think about the future. I forgiven you a long time ago for that. Things like this, it is best to think about what we can do now." 

Dante nods at Nico, "thank you." 

* * *

Vergil went into the park by his house to read books in private without Dante bothering him. The one that interest him the most that he was interested in, "to see a world with a grain of sand and a heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in palm of your hand and eternity in an hour." 

Vergil sat calmly on the bench reading his favourite line in the book over and over again. He didn't told his mother where he be at the time because Dante didn't tell her because he told him to not follow him. 

Suddenly he hears his mother's screaming out for him, "Vergil!? Where are you Vergil!?" 

Vergil hears his mother's cries and closes his book, "mother? Mother!" He ran to the house as quickly as he could but when he got there the house was on fire, "mom!" 

Vergil runs into the house but he his sees his own mother's dead body in front of the door. Her hair was cover in blood and she wasn't breathing anymore, "mom…" He then holds her hand, "please…don't leave me here. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I'm sorry." 

The fire then closes into the house and Vergil backs away and he couldn't get through to find Dante. Vergil has realized he lost everything for that moment that he has no brother and mother and his only way in his world is to survive. 

Then he met Mundus when he was stuck in hell after his defeat with his young brother who he thought that he was dead but Dante found him a year ago. He believes that mother favours Dante but not him and felt rejected that his mother didn't loved him. 

"You're heart is weak but maybe I can help you even though your father is a traitor to me." Mundus said to Vergil. 

Vergil reaches his hand out to get his broken yamato that Mundus splits the blade into two, "I won't be defeat in the likes of you." 

Mundus covers Vergil's body in a sticky black substance. Vergil screams out for anyone who can hear his voice but nothing. His world started become black and control anything but seeing the amulet that his mother gave him for his birthday. 

When Vergil was controlled by Mundus, Dante knew it was his older brother the first time he saw his amulet with their last fight together when he is known as Nelo Angelo. Dante for the first time in years cries for his Vergil and went into his arms, "hey it is alright, brother. I'll find a way to defeat Mundus for you and you will be freed." 

Vergil being corrupt was self-aware for the moment. He held up his hand to Dante, "brother…" 

Vergil then opens his eyes and sees Dante beside him, "welcome back, brother." 

"Dante…" Vergil pulls his younger brother towards him, "thank you." 

Dante smiles and wrap his hands around his waist, "I'm glad to have you back." 

"Also I'm hungry," Vergil said, "can we get something to eat?" 

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Dante said. 

* * *

Vergil still having his hair down he eats pizza with Dante. He tries to pull it back so he can see better but they flopped right back down, "urg this hair is annoying me. I need a clip or something to hold my hair up." 

"Oh come on Verg…" Dante has a slice of pizza inside of his mouth as one bite of the cheese stretched from his mouth, "you gotta relax sometimes." 

"Yeah, I know." Vergil grabs another slice of pizza.

"Looks you two are having some fun." Nico said as she building new arms for Nero. She was soldering the pieces of the arm together, "this new demon sample is really one of my favourites. I love making new art." 

Vergil chuckles at Nico as he and his younger brother eating pizza, "what's Nero doing?" The cheese on Dante's pizza pulled off in one piece. Dante huffs that the top layer of his pizza is ruined. 

"Well Nero is investigating that Gilver guy." Nico looks through her cooler inside the van and takes out a beer and the throws it at the brothers, "to see if he left any clues." 

Dante snaps opens his beer and starts to chug on it. Vergil looks at the beer and placed it back on the table, "well he wouldn't find anything because he is almost dirty as me, Nico. Especially, he is made by Mundus and he's a full demon." 

"Technically, a synthetic demon trying to torture me by ripping my heart out." Dante said as he drinks a full can of beer. 

"Since he is you, but evil." Nico said, "do you know where he would go?"

"Well certainly not the family home and yet he is a complete demon without being a hybrid." Vergil said. "and he tried to take Dante's heart. Could it be metaphoric or physical?" 

"Oh it is been say in Fortuna, boys that once you become a demon. You'll become powerful than your original self by eating your kin." Nico said. 

"That is gross," Dante said. 

"Well Lady and Trish sent me this when they were at Fortuna again." Nico said, "in other foreign lands that happens when someone becomes a demon." 

"But that is human that becomes a demon, Nico." Vergil said. "were talking about a demon made by the prince of darkness and put in my memories into a hollow vessel." 

"Oh, so why does he feel the need to eat someone who is related?" Nico ask. 

"Because Gilver only cares about gaining humanity because even though it is what Vergil wanted before to become a full demon." Dante said, "however since he has all of Vergil's memories. He desires to have that humanity and what belongs to Vergil like Nero. That is why I asked earlier where Nero was because it seems he is only attracted to people that could give him humanity." 

"He is most human that guy wanted." Nico said. 

"Indeed," Dante said, "which that is the reason why Gilver made the lunar cycles. It is not for destroying it is for one of us who has little demon in them in hopes of giving Gilver humanity." 

Nico looks at Vergil not drinking his beer, "are you going to drink that?" 

Vergil becomes frozen as Dante laughs, "Gilver has a weak stomach to alcohol he only took a beer from Enzo's place because it was spiked and passed out. I wonder how that man is doing now since that place is gone now." 

"That place you used to be mercenary," Nico said, "I looked into him and saw that he works for a demon weapons dealer." 

"Demon eh?" Vergil said as he slowly snaps the beer open and takes the tiniest sip.

"Yeah, it's been said the man is named Rodin who owns the Gates of Hell." Nico crossed her arms, "Lady too about it and she never known about this play till recently in her travels with Trish even though she been travelling all over the place. It seems there is another faction of mercenaries destroying demon unlike you Dante." 

"Really?" Dante said. 

"I think this faction has only a team of four as I have seen the reports on the newest letters from Lady that only two of them does the dirty work for Rodin." Nico said, "and she sent me this alcohol from the Gates of Hell place which is probably heavy stuff for starters." 

"So what are the two people that work for this Rodin person?" Vergil takes another sip to not get any of it on his clothes. 

"Well you see they are the last two people are their kind which are called Umbra Witches," Nico sees through Lady's notes, "and they use magic to control demons from the underworld and they are humans that once possess the power to control a god which are the eyes of the world. It is too back we never get to see them before they were destroyed recently. As what Trish told me she told they were legend but they were once powerful when the two eyes come together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dmc 5 recon the light novels and the first dmc 1 about who and Gilver is and they changed it to Gilver being a synthetic demon made by Mundus if you read the light novels. Also hinting on the bayonetta series because they're confirmed to be connect because of Enzo appearing and recon that he does exist in both series and are connected.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is for comedy only so it would only go on for less than 5 chapters and all the chapter names are in latin.


End file.
